


It started with a tuna sandwich

by T_sizzle



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: BAMF Richie Tozier, Boys Kissing, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier Bickering, M/M, Physical Abuse, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_sizzle/pseuds/T_sizzle
Summary: Richie SNAPS lol
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 34





	It started with a tuna sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this silly Reddie one shot. Xx

Richie burst through the front door of Eddies house like he owned the place. His hair was a mess, sweat trickled down his forehead causing his glasses to slide down the sweat-slick bridge of his.

Seeing Eddie sitting in his moms armchair. ~~Ew.~~ He made his way over to him.

"You should lock that you know, someone could easily come in and murder you" He panted, walking over to him.

"I wish they would, then I wouldn't have to listen to you talking all the time!" Eddie quipped teasingly.

"Shu-shut up. And. Listen." Richie replied between breaths. Richie sat down on the couch next to Sonias chair. 

"Go on then." 

"Ok, so picture this: I was in the boys toilets at school, brushing my teeth- I had ~~your moms pussy~~ tuna stuck between my teeth that I couldn't get out with my fingernail- minding my own business; when this random dude came in and was all like " Wow, you're brushing your teeth, that's so sad of you." And I so I said "wow, you're still breathing, that's so sad of you" in a mimicking tone all the while I was brushing my tongue, then that motherfucker rammed my toothbrush down my throat! So I grabbed him by his dreds and smashed his face into the fucking sink, kicked him in the dick then turned him around let go of his dreds and kicked him hard in the ass, causing him to faceplate the floor. Before he even had the chance to get up I bolted out of the toilets and ran all the way here to tell you!" Richie explained rather enthusiastically.

Eddie stared at Richie with a mix of shock, disgust, humour and pride. "Wow, ok first of all, ew fucking BOIL your hand, you don't know what you could possibly catch from that guy! Secondly, what the fuck rich! What if he knows you and tells on you? You could get suspended! Lastly, you still have some tuna stuck in your teeth."

"First of all, eds, don't tell me what to do, secondly, I didn't even think about that, FUCK! And lastly, are you fucking shiting me?" Richie said with a groan.

Eddie giggled. "Yeah, I'm messing with you Rich." "Also, stop calling me Eds you know how much I fucking hate it." Eddie added with zero heat to the words.

"You little fucker." Richie laughed. "I'll never stop calling you Eds because I love seeing your cheeks go red. Cute, cute, cute!" Richie grinned, pinching eddies left cheek.

Eddie huffed in annoyance and smacked Richies hand away. "Stop that!- Eddie paused for a second to think- wait why did you run all the way here if you rod your bike to school and where's your school bag?"

"FUCK ME!" Richie screamed, facepalming.

"If you insist." Eddie mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"Hmm?"

"Eddie spaghetti did you just-" Richie started but Eddie cut him off.

"No!" He yelled.

" Hey, no need to yell, Eddie, my love, in fact, it just so happens that I like you too" Richie smirked.

"You do?" Eddie asked perplexed.

"Yep." Richie grinned, leaning forward; cupping eddies face he crashed his lips into Eddies. 

Eddie kissed back softly.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended stupidly I'm sorry. Xx


End file.
